dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yan
Yan '''is a playable character from the ''Xuan Dou Zhi Wang ''video game. Yan is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero. '''Appearance Yan is a tall young man with a fiery red-spiky hair and orange eyes. He wears a red jacket over a white top, red pants with a golden belt, white & black creamed boots, a black fingerless gloves on his left hand and a golden gauntlet on his left arm. Personality The current Fung Family's head direct grandson and second successor to the throne, Yan was the second person who managed to survive the "Awakening" successfully. His mother died when he was a little boy, which somewhat brought out his father’s wrath upon him. Although he was born into a wealthy family, he was born in the midst of a succession dispute with his sister and his older brother. Unlike them, Yan developed a great sense of Justice. When the Xuan Dou tournament was organized, Yan had no intentions to participate until he received a mysterious letter: "you do not know who you are, but you'll discover when you win the tournament"; the message included an old photo of his mother and other unknown men. Intrigued by the picture, Yan decided to participate to uncover the truth behind his origins. Yan loves to eat and fight, and is good in every sport. Abilities Yan has the power to create fire coming from his knuckles and feet. His power is short to medium range, and he cannot shoot it as a projectile. He also has gained the power of moving at great speeds. Yan Chui '''- Yan performs a single downwards punch on front of him. It can work as an overhead move that doesn't cause knockdown. If done cancelling a close strong attack, it won't work as an overhead, but will instantly hit and will be able to be cancelled into any special move. '''Torch Fire - Yan attacks with his fist engulfed in fire. C version makes Yan to charge his punch and then perform a hook at the opponent's stomach, followed by a fiery explosion. The move lags a little, and works as an overhead that doesn't cause knockdown. Yan Dragon Roar '- Yan jumps with his arm engulfed in flames. '''Quenching Inflammation '- Yan rises his punch with a powerful strike engulfed in flames, launching his opponent upwards. A version doesn't have range and it launches the opponent lower, but has less recovery time. C version moves a little forward and launches the opponent higher, but has more recovery time. Can work as an anti-air if done with perfect accuracy, and it will juggle the opponent at higher height. 'Chi Wind '- Yan passes his hand through his hair in a seeming taunt. If the opponent hits Yan with a standing or jumping attack, he will teleport and appear right behind its back, allowing Yan to quickly cancel or follow-up with any other attack. If Yan is not hit instantly by an opponent, animation will prolongue, causing Yan to be left exposed. 'Burning Sweep '- Yan rushes forward with his arm ready to attack. If you hit kick again at any moment of the move, Yan will release a fiery blaze from his hand. 'Vulcan Broken '- Yan puts his hands together and releases fire energy, creating an explosion in front of him. The move's a little tricky as it may not hurt an opponent right in front of you. Yan is hit when doing the move, however, it will still come out and hit. 'Bi Fang Fury '- Yan performs a Vulcan Broken on air, with more or less the same properties as the regular version. It will also make Yan bounce back in air. You can cancel any version of Yan Dragon Roar into this super, while you and your opponent are together in air next to each other. 'Chi City Hongye '- Yan rushes forward in a full-ranged charge. If it hits the opponent, Yan will start an automatic string of attacks. '''Trivia * Yan is the first character from Xuan Dou Zhi Wang to appear in the Heroes Coalition fics. * Yan is Chinese. * Yan is Claire Fox' ex-boyfriend. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Martial Artists Category:Unknown Status